


Library of the Mind

by GreyAce



Series: CW 2017 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Memories, Metaphors, Poetry, Similes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAce/pseuds/GreyAce
Summary: This is a poem I wrote as part of my final portfolio for a creative writing class.





	Library of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote as part of my final portfolio for a creative writing class.

I’ll never forget those tranquil times  
Spent in solace and without woes.  
The world was a wonderful delight  
Filled with the volatile vibrancy  
Of a passing shooting star.  
Our world was an escape from  
The shackles of inevitable adulthood.

The days spent with familiar faces,  
Picturesque and vivid as a child’s storybook,  
Paved the endless road of time  
With soothing stepping-stones.  
The forest shimmered with verdancy  
And joyous chatter danced  
To the symphony of childhood.

Each day was a new book,  
Minted and polished with jolly adventures,  
Added to the library of the mind.  
Records were removed and forged  
As the keeper of the archives pleased.  
Through the passage of time, the tunnel  
Dimmed as the candle’s flame flickered.

As the years go by, all that can be recalled  
Are what remained in the now dull, old archives.  
The pavement, now fragile,  
Gave way with each step.  
Whispers of the past tickle at my ears  
Beckoning me to read once more.

I revisited for curiosity’s sake,  
And memories behold have sated so.  
The books dusty from abandonment and disuse  
Breathed with transient brilliance,  
Yet dissipated upon a turn of the page  
For it is too late to return  
To the comforts of the past.


End file.
